Sand Man
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Oc x Oc both wrestle, kinda Wolf gets a surprise after playing her favorite song in the shower. She finds a grain of sand, and her troubles only begin contains Rape and stuff


Sand Man

She tossed and turned, her dreams plagued with Him. His long fingers stroking her body, his delicate touch making her arch and plead for more. He would never speak; only pleasure her till she screamed for him. Then she would wake.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she slipped from bed, wrapping a robe around her naked body, slinking to the kitchen. She found a glass, filling it with a little vodka to get her to sleep. Looking around, something odd caught her eye. A grain of sand. Shaking her mind from the thought she finished her drink and returned to bed, finding a man sitting on the bed, lighting a cigarette.

"You called for me, my dear?" He purred, his voice smooth as silk. She looked away, a blush settling on her pale cheeks. He stood, taking one last puff of the cigarette before the stopped the life, putting it out between his fingertips and tucking it into the breast pocket of his shirt. He was tall, almost six feet with long red hair. She couldn't tell, but she could swear she saw three streaks in it.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, looking up into his startling green eyes. "I am many things. Call me Nero." His fingers tipped her chin up and he caught her in a kiss. She backed up, back pressing against the now closed doorway from her room. When did the door close? She thought to herself as she saw Nero come closer. "Why are you here?" She growled, trying to act tough. She'd been wrestling for a good five years, and she was stronger than most women she knew, but she knew she'd probably not be able to take him unless he was dead.

"Like I said, Wolf. You called for me." It looked as if sand dripped from his mouth. He pushed against her, growling with some sort of pleasure. "Please stop." She whimpered, trying to look away from his piercing gaze. "Look at me." He commanded, his lips turning up into a snarl. She did as she was told, her chocolate eyes melting into his.

She found herself on her bed, robe gone. Her legs were spread, the man named Nero touching her entrance with an extraordinary long tongue. "Please stop!" she begged, writhing away. He snarled and grabbed her thigh, his nails digging into the skin, drawling a little blood. She whimpered but still struggled till he smacked her roughly, her split cheek bleeding.

"Please stop, I'm begging you!" She tried to back away again, looking into his face. Malice, anger and wrath lingered in his chiseled features and she knew then that he was a demon. "I'm not going to let go. You seem like a good girl. A virgin, if I'm not mistaken." He purred, his voice lower than it was, his teeth slowly becoming pointed. "I won't let you fuck me." She threw the bottle of holy water she had on her bed stand. It crashed into his face, making a disgusting hissing noise.

He laughed, licking his lips as his skin healed and all the glass was pushed from his face. Brushing the shards away, he looked at her with crazed eyes. "You really think that will do anything?" He said, pinning her arms up above her. She kept struggling, kicking her legs and thrashing around. "For the love of god woman, if you move again I'll kill you!" This made her stop completely, though she kept shaking. He tied her up and gagged her, stripping his clothes of slowly, smiling as she saw her eyes roam his body.

He was pale, skin covered in scars and tattoos. As he slid off her pants, she gasped at his size, trying to struggle again. He snarled and ran his elongated nails down her leg and she cried out before calming down. She watched him prepair himself, putting a little vodka on his member. "This'll sting like fuck, but if you scream or make a sound, I'll kill you. Got it?" She nodded, closing her eyes and trying not to cry.

He spread her legs more, his hands resting on her knees as he thrust into her. She could feel herself tear and she could barely refrain a scream and tried not to move, pain searing from the vodka on his long hard shaft. He pushed as deep as he could go, and she could feel him push past her gspot and she sighed a little in relief as he stopped. He could feel her relax and he pulled out and thrust back in, going like a mad man, pushing his member inside her, hitting every wall he could, trying to make her scream. She kept it in for the most part.

Then he hit it, and she began to spasm, making her scream and buck her hips. He didn't care as he thrust over and over inside her, his seed spilling into her more with every thrust. She cried and cried, body feeling so much pleasure she felt her consciousness slipping away and she passed out.

She woke with a start, looking around. She wasn't bound or gagged, but her legs hurt, as well as between her legs. She felt between her legs and she could feel the wetness and the soreness of what happened that night. She looked around to find a note.

"If you ever want to play again, play that song for me." Beside the note was a little vial of sand. She smiled to herself and remembered to play Enter Sandman again during her shower tonight.


End file.
